


Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa

by Alastory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fights, Gen, POV First Person, Redemption
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Ноктис знает о бремени своей вины и все же не может смириться с ошибками прошлого. Он переживает одни и те же трагические события, знает, что утратит самое дорогое. Все, что ему остается, так это покаяние.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa

Ветер поет над простором, пыльная буря гонит вперед, дальше, в убежище. Грязные бензоколонки и дорожные магазины, один краше другого, и все — одинаковые. Но стоит шагнуть вперед, как за спиной смыкаются ровные ряды книг в толстых кожаных переплетах. Смыкаются ловушкой, откуда мне не выбраться.

Я в девичьей спальне Луны, и меня окутывает ледяная прохлада предгрозового облака. Острая свежесть колет легкие, но это глупая, секундная боль. Я слышу тонкий детский голос, пока с удивлением рассматриваю стены, натыкаясь на портреты. Я и отец. Я и Луна.

И посреди комнаты, будто закутанный в саван, манекен. Чертово белое платье, которое я на ней не увижу. Луна не придет к алтарю в нем.

Мне никогда не забыть слова девочки, которая показала мне его. Что она сделала? Разве мне было мало? Зачем она рассказала, сколько слез пролила Луна, страшась нашей свадьбы? Я так и не сумел показать ей свою любовь. Не сумел утешить ее.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.

Стоит прикрыть глаза, как ветер ударяет в лицо. Что ж, вот и еще один кусок головоломки. Я веду машину, пересекая безграничные равнины мира Эос, один, без Игниса, Гладиолуса и Промпто. Они были со мной, но не я с ними. И думая, что одинок, что не нуждаюсь в их присутствии, я теряю каждого из них, одного за другим. Они не снятся мне, не бередят душу, но я знаю, что потерял их. Друзей. Братьев. Горечь сжимает горло стальной хваткой, меня почти тошнит от невыразимой боли.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.

Я вижу ее у дороги мельком, краем глаза. Призрачный фантом Оракула. Так я ее помню. В этом чудовищно официозном платье, со всеми регалиями, светлая и напряженная, словно натянутая струна. Ее умоляющие о чем-то глаза. Протянутые руки.

Но, обернувшись, я вижу лишь Прайну под деревом. Надо остановиться. Затормозить.

Первый снаряд взрывается у самого колеса. Второй, третий. «Регалию» подбрасывает, разрывает в клочья, и я сам, оказавшись в воздухе, забываю, что могу спастись, применив магию кристалла.

Я должен разбиться и прекратить череду смертей во имя мое. Я должен погибнуть, и потому спасать себя не буду.

Но вместо удара о землю… я понимаю, что бью сам. Одним размашистым движением я сбиваю ее с ног. Мой меч почти отсек ей голову. Парировать атаки бесполезно. Это не битва, это игра, и я загоняю ее. Тяжелое дыхание. Она вымоталась, она опустит трезубец. Она выберет смерть, сейчас. Сейчас!

Пламя ревет за мной, пламя внутри меня. Пламя очистит этот мир, который не нуждается в спасении. Если я откажусь, Звезда погибнет. Боги перестанут существовать. И останусь лишь я, обожженный. Мечи моих предков обратятся в жидкий металл. Или зазвенят стеклом, рассыпаясь искрами.

— Ноктис!

Я на земле. И Прайна все так же смотрит на меня. Затем поднимается и деловито убегает. За ней! Надо догнать ее! Ведь небо черным-черно от взрывов орудий, от дредноутов Империи. И эта зеленая, все еще благословенная, земля скоро станет огненным адом. Не будет ни свежей травы, ни тенистого леса, ни тихого озера с мутно-зеленой водой. Мои кошмары всегда сбываются. И кто из нас Оракул, Луна?

Но вместо болотистой почвы под ногами змеится песок. Прайна ведет меня к лодке, которая погрузила свой нос в это бескрайнее сухое море. Гондола. Она привела меня к гондоле. Ведь я подхожу к Альтиссии, городу на воде, убежищу Левиафана. Когда-то упругие струи секли мне лицо, рвали мою одежду, теперь лишь сухой жаркий ветер сушит мои губы до кровавой корки.

И это моя вина. Моя великая вина.

Двери смыкаются за моей спиной. Я вхожу в скорый поезд на полном ходу. Моя одежда порвана, в сапогах песок, а царапины щиплет от пота. Вагон полон механических солдат Империи. Они поглотили души гражданских и теперь нелепо имитируют их. Читают газеты, болтают по телефону. Латные печатки скребут по планшетам и поручням. Я иду вперед, расталкивая механических кукол плечами.

Станция близко, нужно идти к выходу. И снова лишь краем глаза я вижу Луну. Но стоит обернуться и взглянуть в отражение, как она пропадает. В окне, словно темном зеркале, заточен треклятый король, последний наследник Люциса.

Прайна ждет меня на станции. Среди толп металлических тел.

Лестницы. Бесконечные лестницы и причалы. Пролеты в никуда, ограниченные лишь рамками моего здравого смысла. Прайна ловко скачет по ним, огибая металлические ноги, и ни одна из механических рук не схватила ее за ошейник.  
Вперед! Я должен успеть!

Я должен успеть! В этот раз должен!

Пули свистят над головой, дырявят металл под ногами. Жесткие руки хватают меня за плечи, отчего хочется рычать от бессильной злобы и ярости. Рывком выбираюсь, старясь хоть чуть-чуть продвинуться вперед. Кристалл! Я не бессилен! Я могу уничтожить их! Перебить всех и каждого! Пустые души, заключенные в пустую броню! Я не пролью здесь крови!

Кристалл звенит, собираясь в моей руке в оружие. Тело кажется легким, пока уклоняется, прячась от очередного врага. В прыжке, рассыпаясь миллионами частиц, я снова обретаю плоть и кровь. Размахнувшись двуручным мечом, опрокидываю магитех-солдата, разрубая его надвое. Прайна уже в лифте. Лифте? Туда!

Кинжал летит быстрее мысли, и я следую за ним бесплотным духом. У самого входа я снова материален и, вскочив в кабину, хлопаю по кнопке ладонью. Я успел. Успел! Не всякий раз так выходит. Может… может, я изменю свою судьбу.

Магитех-армия поливает бронированную дверь из винтовок крупного калибра, и я некоторое время просто наблюдаю за тем, как на металлической преграде вырастает причудливый узор из вмятин. Я и Прайна несемся куда-то вниз.

В ее глазах, похожих на раскаленное железо, я вижу огненный ад. Огненную правду о том, что я сделал. Обвинение, которое нельзя отклонить, нельзя защититься. Это больнее удара мечом в самое сердце. Я знаю, что говорю.

Гибкое худое тело идеально исполняет смертельный танец. Такие удары не парировать, не поставить блок. Но Оракул не сдается. Ей страшно, она отчаянно вскрикивает, выставляя руку вперед. Щит? Силовое поле, похожее на то, что создал мой отец, защищая Инсомнию. Глухие удары обрушиваются на тонкую преграду. Один, другой… Оракула отбрасывает невиданная сила, и Луна выпускает трезубец. Ее волосы треплет ветер, пока она, взлетев, медленно, почти осторожно, падает на землю.

Но это ложь. Она сильно ударяется о камни, задыхаясь от боли. И все же поднимается, ползет к трезубцу, тихо всхлипывая. Последний шанс на спасение. Но чья-то рука издевательски мягко уводит оружие из-под самого носа. Я узнаю это движение. Я знаю, кто хочет убить Оракула.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.

Лифт распадается на куски, обращаясь в частокол из копий. Металлические штыри. Куски арматуры, которые вопьются в мою плоть. На которых я повисну, если достигну дна пропасти. Прайна падает со мной… Нет. Это падение — лишь моя судьба. Бесконечный свист в ушах, пока я стремлюсь к земле, чтобы погибнуть.

И малодушно забываю о своем шансе. Что-то внутри меня борется за жизнь, это сильнее моего разума. Я не успеваю задуматься, не успеваю остановить себя, а рука, сжимая кинжал, царапает фантомную стену, высекая искры. Так я замедлю падение, так остановлюсь, уцеплюсь за что-нибудь…

Но только перекатываюсь по земле, по асфальту.

Отряд магитех-солдат. Двадцать? Тридцать! Безразлично! Над головой смыкаются металлические крепления моста, и, если воткнуть меч в эти опоры, можно зависнуть посреди земли и неба, подумать, отдышаться, разработать тактику…

Но пламени в моей груди все равно. Я не могу… остановиться. Я уничтожу их всех.  
Доспехи лязгают, встречаясь с королевскими клинками. Я режу их, словно масло, словно живую плоть, добираюсь до механических сердец. Вынимая клинки, разбрызгиваю магическую энергию и маслянистую кровь. Кинжал. Копье. Двуручник. Клинок Мудреца. Топор Завоевателя. Тринадцать королей встали на мою защиту, хотя я не достоин силы предков. Но их преданность богам, их знания текут по моим жилам силой. Магия. Молния, огонь и лед. Я владею этим по их наущению, по милости величайших мертвецов. И потому могу бросить в толпу механических кукол сосуд, полный ревущего пламени. Они плачут. Ожившие доспехи плачут металлом, пока не падут на колени. Огонь жрет их нелепые тела, а я…

Я скачу от стены к стене, уклоняясь от лап Бегемота. Меня обдает нестерпимой вонью от его шумного дыхания. Копье… нет, меч ловко пляшет в моих руках, и когда чудовище тянется ко мне, пытаясь отхватить голову, я успеваю полоснуть по его горлу, пачкая кровью песочного цвета стены. Но… этого мало. Мне кажется, что я успел раствориться, успел скрыть свое тело, но когтистая лапа бьет меня, отбрасывая к стене. Я сбиваю плечом барельефы, а потом корчусь на мраморном полу от боли.

Прайна здесь. Прайна лает, отвлекая внимание Бегемота. Оборачиваясь, я вскакиваю, несусь вместе с ней вперед, прямо в гигантское зеркало в тяжелой раме. Тогда мне показалось на секунду, будто прозрачные пальцы Луны коснулись моих. Будто она прыгнула вперед, мне навстречу…

И в упоительно чистой глубине морей я чувствую прикосновение-благословение Оракула. Нет, Луны, которая всегда будет на моей стороне. Ей все равно, что я заберу ее жизнь. Что я отниму у нее все, так ничего и не подарив. Она живет лишь надеждой на скорую встречу. Но я опять засну у нее на коленях, безучастный к ее радости, к ее слезам…

К судьбе оккупированной Альтиссии, стены которой снесут гигантские волны.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.

И сила кристалла покидает мою ослабевшую руку. Я не достоин. Я безнравственно-случайный наследник великой воли и великой судьбы, и моя жалкая суть не выдержит этого бремени. Боги разочарованы во мне. Отец стыдится моего существования. А Луна…

Я предал даже ее. Великую любовь Оракула. И я не сделал ничего для этой бескорыстной любви, способной противостоять гневу астральных божеств. Только Луна могла убедить их выслушать меня. Презирая боль и страдания, подавляя страх, она сделала это для меня. И благословит меня снова. Я могу написать ей сотню грубых, отвратительных слов, пачкать раз за разом девственно-чистые страницы ее дневника отборной бранью, но это не поможет. Она все равно умрет за меня. Возьмет на себя бремя предназначения.

Я не могу вынести эту боль. Я не могу смириться с выбором Луны. Я не могу заглушить чувство вины. Нет, вина пожирает меня. Эта агония — плата, наказание за то, что я всегда был глуп и слаб.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.

Двуногий мех преследует Прайну, пока я, расстреливая лампы прожекторов, пытаюсь пробиться сквозь отряды металлических кукол. Прайна умрет за меня, я знаю, и все же хочу успеть…

Нет, я должен успеть в этот раз!

Закинув цепь на мех, я цепляю его к грузовому крану и, запустив систему, оживляю его. Пулемет продолжает строчить, а пули крошат бетон и гнут металл платформ и лестниц. Наконец мех, неловко развернувшись, валит кран на себя и затихает.

Я ничего не слышу. Грохот и взрывы орудий, лязг железа и вой сирены оглушили меня. Кружится голова, перед глазами двоится, а ноги подкашиваются от усталости. Я понимаю, что от моей майки ничего не осталось, а мое тощее тело заляпано кровью. Пот течет по лицу, волосы стали жесткими от грязи. Я бегу к Прайне, но вдруг асфальт под ногами расходится, и жадный зев пропасти встречает мое обнаженное уязвимое тело. Металлические штыри несутся за мной в пустоту, пытаясь проткнуть меня, но…

Но что-то толкает меня назад. Слышу свое прерывистое дыхание. Я держу… трезубец. И под моими ногами обессилевшее… нет, мертвое тело Прайны. Белую шкуру пачкает кровь.

Нет, все не так! Прайна здесь! Она проскальзывает мимо меня и гигантский псов… Церберов. Голодные пасти полны лавы, из раскаленных глоток тянет дымом, глухое рычание наполняет воздух, а когти оставляют глубокие рытвины, сгребая землю и камни…

И я стою среди них, потный, грязный, обнаженный по пояс, готовый к смерти, но не к битве. Мое сопротивление бесполезно.

Прайна оборачивается ко мне и…

Это не она. Черная узкая морда с острым носом, ярко-желтые глаза, поджарое тело гончей. Я понимаю, что весь этот путь я прошел не с благословением, а с проклятием. И этот черный пес — я сам. Мои затаенные страсти. Моя ярость. Мое бессилие.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.

Пальцы разжимаются сами, выпуская трезубец. Я дышу всей грудью, понимая, что снова ошибся. Это чистая паника. Ужас, от которого стынет кровь, хотя спину обдает жаром.

Я снова виновен в смерти близких мне людей. Я ничего не сделал. Не исправил. Ни на что не решился. Нигде не успел.

И ее тело… тело Луны лежит у меня под ногами. Сломанная лилия, сорванная небрежной рукой.

И эта рука — моя.

Эта вина — моя.

Моя вина. Моя великая вина.


End file.
